Deseos
by saranghee
Summary: Qué harias si una morena preciosa de ojos azules te dice que la hagas suya? Qué la tomes sin reparos y la lleves más arriba de Skypiea?... Lo que es yo... Me despertaría. Pero este no es el caso para el pobre Zoro.


**H**ola!... Hoy vengo a traerles un pequeño one-shot ZoRo *-*, mi pareja favorita de One Piece!... Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no que son del gran Oda-Sama! Acomódense en sus asientos que ya comienza la función!…

Las cosas eran casi siempre iguales en el Sunny, todos los tripulantes de esa extraña banda de alocados piratas eran muy amigos de sus rutinas… El cápitan, Luffy, pescaba con Ussop, Choper y Brook sentados en una orilla del barco. Sanji, cocinaba muy afanado en su pequeño "altar" para deleitar con finas riquezas a sus princesas. Nami, encerrada en su cuarto dibujaba el mapa de la isla de la cual acababan de zarpar. Franky, en su taller… Creaba la nueva mejora para su gran tesoro, el Sunny.

Y nuestros personajes especiales, Zoro y Robin, se encontraban practicando y regando sus plantas respectivamente… La verdad es que parecía no pasar nada muy especial, todos estaban haciendo lo que usualmente hacían y no se veía nada extraño en el mar.

-Neee Sanjiii!... Tengo hambreee! A qué hora cenaremos? – Gritaba Luffy desde un extremo del barco con un pez gigante que acababan de pescar - Tuvimos buena pesca hoy!

- Sii Sanjiii! Tenemos un pez giganteeeee! - Chopper parecía muy emocionado con el descubrimiento.

Sanji salió apuradísimo de su cocina dispuesto a darle una patada bien dada en toda la cara a su capitán pero cuando vio ese gigantismo pez olvidó todo lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a soñar con maravillosos platos; en menos de 1 hora estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo ese delicioso plato… Eh?, No?... Esperen, me faltan 2 personas… A ver, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Nami, Sanji, Brook, Franky… Y Robin? Y Zoro?.

-Oi, dónde están Zoro y Robin? – Nami pronuncio las palabras que todos nos estamos preguntando.

Todos parecieron reaccionar frente a la pregunta de Nami y se volvió un horrible alboroto en la mesa, Sanji se quejaba de que es lo que le podría estar haciendo el maldito marimo a su preciosa Robin, Chopper se preocupaba de que no les hubiera pasado nada y todos los demás parecían muy divertidos con el hecho de que la pareja no estuviera.

-Tal vez Zoro-san le pidio que le mostrara sus bragas! YOHOHOHO

Todos explotaron en risas menos Sanji que entró en desesperación y Nami que hizo volar al pobre Brook golpeandose de lleno con la pared.

**_*En la torre de vigía de Zoro*_**

-No te aburres de verme entrenar, Onna?

Zoro estaba de espaldas en el suelo, levantando más de 150 kilos en sus pesas y Robin estaba sentada frente a el con un libro entre sus manos.

-La verdad es que no, kenshi-san… Me gusta ver como te ejercitas. – Sonrisa, esa desesperante sonrisa que Robin solo le dedicaba al espadachín, esa sonrisa que le hacia temblar todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Zoro se había sonrojado lo suficiente como para dejar sus pesas y taparse la cara con la toalla fingiendo estar limpiándose… Tomó una botella de agua y bebió como si su sed no tuviera fin, sintió el agua correr por las comisuras de sus labios, por su cuello, sus pectorales y en su espalda los pechos de Ro… QUÉ?!...

-Qué... Qué estas haciendo Onna?!... – Zoro se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse a la ojiazul abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Me apetecía, esta mal?... – Esa desesperante sonrisa otra vez, y además su voz sonaba tan seductora y caliente que la columna vertebral de Zoro se desarmo entera al escuchar "esta mal?" tan cerca de su oído y sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

Zoro se alejó lo suficiente como para ver una mirada provocadora en los ojos de Robin, provocadora y suplicante, era como si le rogara que la besara, que la acariciara, que la besara y la llevara hasta más arriba de Skypiea.

-Robin, esto no esta bien… Realmente no esta bien, es mejor que te vayas… Todos ya están cenando y si no llegamos pensaran mal, vendrán aquí, nos verán y se harán una idea equivocada…

-Por qué kenshi-san?, Cual es el problema? Es malo ver a dos nakamas abrazados?... Yo solo estoy compartiendo mi calor contigo… Hace mucho frio afuera, nos estamos acercando a una isla de invierno.

- Si tienes frio entonces abrígate Robin- Zoro parecía un poco cabreado, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas y no podía demostrarlo…

Robin llevaba un traje de dos piezas que no dejaba mucho a la vista y eso lo mataba, lo retorcía por dentro, esa minifalda que se pegaba a sus piernas como si fuera parte de su propia piel, además de que ella se encontraba arrodillada frente a él, el hecho de que llevara esa blusa abrochada solamente por 2 botones justo debajo de sus pechos lo hacía vagar entre sus ojos y su escote. La morena lo sabía y le encantaba. Adoraba el hecho de que el espadachín la viera con esos ojos de deseo que no podía esconder por más que lo intentara, amaba que se pusiera nervioso con su presencia y solo frente a ella se mostrara un poco más vulnerable, aunque seguía siendo un hombre precavido.

-Sé que me deseas kenshi-san… Por qué no me tomas?...

Mierda! Estaba que estallaba por dentro… Cómo se le ocurría a esa maldita mujer decir eso? Y con esa voz tan sensual, pasando su lengua por su cuello… Y estaba ese "kenshi-san" que le desesperaba, por qué no podía decirle Zoro?... Ese era su nombre, no "kenshi"… El ya le llamaba por su nombre, de repente le seguía diciendo "Onna" pero es que entre más pronunciaba su nombre más la deseaba, era como la fruta prohibida que el quería solo para si.

-Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto si sigues así… No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer Robin… No me tientes…

-Por favor… Zoro…

Maldición! Lo dijo!... Lo dijo y… Y ya que más da!... Zoro tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la besó, la besó con una pasión desenfrenada que guardaba hace mucho dentro de si, era como si todos sus órganos estuvieran ardiendo en llamas y desearan salir de su cuerpo por su boca.

Robin comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del espadachín, con un cuidado infinito, como si pudiera llegar a quebrarse… Zoro bajo sus labios por el cuello de la ojiazul causándole pequeños gemidos de placer, su lengua jugaba sobre el comienzo de sus senos mientras sus manos desabrochaban su blusa.

La morena no se quedaba atrás, rasguñaba con cuidado la espalda de Zoro, mordía de vez en cuando su cuello, ambos se miraron detenidamente… Comenzaron a besarse y morderse mutuamente como si desearan comerse el uno al otro. Se besaban con tanta pasión que no fueron capaces de escuchar como sus nakamas se acercaban, ni siquiera escucharon como Luffy gritaba sus nombres antes de entrar…

Aunque si escucharon el corazón de Sanji romperse en mil pedazos y luego gritar que ya solo le quedaba Nami-swan. Y cuando todos iban a comentar algo 2 brazos fleur cerraron la puerta colgando un pequeño cartel en el pomo que decía: "No molestar".

**A**www! *-* ojala les haya gustado!... Me estaba alargando demasiado y tuve que empezar a recortar un poco xD, me inspiré demasiado a ultima hora!... Ya saben, criticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, todo en sus **REVIEWS!**

**B**eshos!

**S**aranghee~~


End file.
